Project Summary Although there are reports of non-inclusive and inequitable learning environments for MD-PhD students, there is no comprehensive measure for the climate of inclusion and equity for MD-PhD training programs. To address this gap we will develop and psychometrically validate the Promoting Diversity, Group Inclusion and Equity (ProDiGIE) index. We propose conducting a novel study to develop this metric of equity and inclusion in medical education using national data already collected by the AAMC Graduation Questionnaire to assess the lived experiences of MD-PhD students across multiple domains including but not limited to the experience of mistreatment and discrimination, student-faculty interactions, student well-being, and students' affective responses to the learning environment. We will then determine the association between ProDiGIE index ratings and the well-being and program completion of URM MD-PhD students. The ProDiGIE index is important as it will assess the inclusivity and equitability of MD- PhD training programs, guide institutional improvement, and serve as a diagnostic and benchmarking tool. Creating such a measure is critical to ensure that all trainees have an equal opportunity to thrive regardless of their demographic background. The proposed study is related to the parent grant as they both aim to understand and improve the learning environments of MD-PhD training programs for URM students as it relates to diversity, equity, and inclusion.